To Mars
by Timefather64
Summary: A Colt's dream to go into Space and visit Mars so he finally can see his dad comes true. (A soft heart-warming story with a pinch of twist. Here's your late father day's gift).


To Mars

'_All you have to do in order to find me, is to look up into the sky and watch for a shining star.'_

I had a dream…that I went up into space like my dad and explore the galaxy that Celestia and Luna look after. That I encounter the belt ways and gravity pulls from the neighboring planets that were millions and millions miles away. Sometimes, I would fly towards Jupiter and Venus, but then sometimes I might fly towards the floating rock Pluto and sit down, landing on the surface while enjoying the great view. To be honest, instead of going to the moon, I want to go everywhere. The moon is alright, but the vast space behind it is where I hope to seek more adventurous dreams out of.

My name's Robby, but my friends call me Rocket. Yeah, I have a fond liking towards spaceships and shuttles, because I was inspired from my Dad to become a shuttle pilot and astronaut under Celestia's wing. Though…I don't think I can ever become an astronaut…or…pilot. You see…umm…I can't fly or properly work my hooves together to focus on one thing.

Now I don't want your sympathy, I can perfectly manage myself alone without any assistance. You just have to get by with the flaws of life, you know? No matter trouble stands before you, you have the ability still to push it aside and keep on walking. Dad told me that once before, while showing me the shuttle designs he had in his special notebook. They were all amazing, but the way pilot astronauts had to go through, you would think it would be hard! But dad never had trouble not one bit. He enjoyed his job, saying that it is a thrill to explore more vast areas in space and learn about new stars as well as look at the earth from a mile away. It seemed so exciting if you asked me.

So, during his last mission off to the planet Mars, that occurred nine years ago, I went on a project to make my own rocket to space. I didn't tell my mom though, knowing she would have a fit to understand why I barely gave my friends time alone with me or talk as much…or even stay in my room. It was the only way I could work harder and harder on my rocket ship. Thanks to Dad's designs to analyze from, blueprints, and the spare parts from the shed he took as souvenirs, I was able to finally get the spaceship built, though believe it or not, it was quite difficult now concealing since it was in the Everfree forest, in the center where no pony would find it there.

Now, I know it's dangerous for a young colt to work on this alone all by himself, but I did have some help. I had gotten my dad's best friend to help carrying the stuff all the way here. For some reason, while telling him all my plans when I get into space just like my dad, he smiled and nodded his head, agreeing to whatever I was saying. If Dad was here, they would usually be talking about the times they played Hoofball and stuff, that grown-up talk that I don't pay much attention too.

He helped to his best to the fact he actually questioned me what would I be searching for in space or going up there for. It made me think a lot, why was I going up there? And then it hit me, I was going up there to find my dad and show him what I can do. I can be an astronaut just like him!

If dad would return right before my launch, then I don't know how he would react to see his own son getting ready to launch into space and go to Mars just to find him. It would probably drive him mad, which I think would be absolutely funny. Though I am not sure about his childhood friend that is my mom's brother; sure he is my uncle and all, helping me out like a cool uncle, he would not dare allow me to go alone anywhere on any location. I felt like I was being shadowed on and on and on. It was getting quite annoying if you asked me.

But he had his merits. He was always there to help me out, though I was glad he never revealed this spaceship rocket creation to my mom, he did contributed a lot to this creation of pure brilliance. I could have never managed to build it in nine years, for you would think, that my dad should have been here by now. That is not likely to work for the fact he is still up there resting alone in Mars.

Now, I would not want to say it, but I missed the launch to Mars my dad was a part of and had to hope that when he came back, he would believe I didn't miss it. You don't want to hurt your dad's feelings once leaves from Earth and believes you are watching him head up! It can hurt…and sadly, it was not my first actual launch involving my dad heading to Mars instead of the giant satellite, so I could just picture the pain on his face. But maybe he might not feel so bad when I tell him that the real reason why I miss the launch is because I was so enthralled by his designs I began working on my own and lost track of it until it was too late.

It might be a long explanation, but it comes from my heart. I do care about my dad, believe it or not. I do. And his job to go into space, it only makes me wish I can to, right beside him all the way.

So here it was the rocket that would finally take me up into the sky and break through the invisible shield to allow me through orbit and further into the stars I always dreamed of travelling through…to see my dad. Once I had gotten into the cockpit, everything felt odd…as if I was forgetting something important. I glanced outside of the window to see if my uncle was there only to see my mom standing next to him. Instead of seeing a face of worry and fear, she was smiling softly at me, as if she was proud that I was heading straight into space.

It probably was me heading into space to see dad again. A mother will be proud of her son if they accomplished their lifelong dream, so she had to be proud of me finally heading to Mars; to finally see my dad.

I wonder what it would be like up there, how would dad react when he sees me, will I see Luna, how would the earth look from there, and how would I be able to get back? These questions had answers, but most of them matter little to me. The only ones that were important however, was no other than getting to my dad.

As I set up the rocket and prepared it for lift up, making sure to test the mainframe, engine's fuel, and angle that it will launch upward in. So many things had to be tested out, and rechecked too, but it was all going to be worth it in the end. I'm going to see my dad…I'm going to Mars.

As the rocket's final countdown struck, the mechanical piece of history began launching into the air, and while I was pulling up, I glanced out of the window with a bright smile, waving at my parents my farewell as I depart into the apogee and into the space bound plains of Luna's night and Celestia's stars. It was going to be amazing when I get into orbit.

So I shut my eyes…and counted to ten slowly, while waiting for the rocket to pass through the clouds and into the space that my dad was in. When my eyes were shut, I could feel my body begin to go light, and the movement of time slowly course through me. Everything was becoming quite amazing from just the feeling. When ten seconds were up, I looked at the mirror above the window frame and smiled.

Time surely coursed fast. Just finally getting into space felt like it was only yesterday. I bet none of you realized…all of that stuff I mentioned…was me when I was a colt. My dad was still in Mars and I was finally old enough, and able to go up there. Like father like son.

We both have the same dreams, but mine…is sharing them with him. He's my dad…and now…

I'm finally going to Mars.

_-Fin-_


End file.
